


Stay With Me

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've loved Adam from the second you saw him. </p><p>But after have a drunken one night stand together you have to come to terms with the fact you've probably ruined everything...or have you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Little Adam x Reader one shot
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, no beta

 

 You look at Adam lying there asleep, replaying the nights events in your head. You'd always had a crush on him but last night after a few drinks things went to a whole different level.

  
You shake your head as you move to leave the bed quietly without disturbing Adam. You find your clothes slipping on the items as you find them scattered around the room, cursing yourself for giving into your feelings, most likely destroying your friendship with Adam and probably making things difficult with Sam and Dean when they found out.

  
You sit carefully on the bed to slip on you boots, but not carefully enough. He hear him stir behind you, you sigh and close your eyes not turning around. 

"Y/n? What are you doing?" He asks sitting up and shifting towards you leaning over your shoulder to try and catch your eye. You look at him, sheet fallen to his hips looking incredibly sexy with his hair messed up.  You lick your lips and look away.

"I'm...I...I have to go, I need to go" you whisper tieing the lace on your boot. He reaches out and runs his fingers down your spine, sending a shiver through your body straight to your core. 

"You could stay" he whispers in your ear, his voice deep and husky

"I can't" you say shaking your head not meeting his eyes "we shouldn't have done this....I have to go" you say jumping up, away from him, you needed to put some space between you and him, grabbing your jacket you move to the kitchen. 

You look for your bag, you definitely had a bag....It had your keys in it....

You hear movement behind you, you turn to see Adam, now dressed and holding the item you were looking for behind his back.

You sigh "Adam please give me my bag" you say reaching out towards him, he shakes his head stepping towards you. 

"I don't want you to go" he says, his head dipped,  his forehead almost touching yours. 

"Please don't say that, it's not fair" your heart broke, you wanted nothing more than to stay with him, you loved him. But he had no idea how you felt about him and probably just wanted to have a bit more fun.

"But I love you" he murmurs, your head snaps up to look in his eyes, you see nothing but honesty staring back.

"What?" You ask breathlessly

"I love you" you reach towards him, pushing yourself onto your toes to capture his lips in yours. You pull away only to say "I love you too" 

He pulls you back to him kissing you passionately, dropping your bag, lifting you up so, your legs wrap around your waist and walks you back to the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
